


That f******* orphan sock!

by p0em



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em
Summary: Prompt: First line "The accident wasn't her fault"
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writing spree from serial writers





	That f******* orphan sock!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ceandre for the idea! <3

The accident wasn't her fault.

Well, the missing sock was her fault. But if the headmaster hadn't been upset about the loss of his most prized possession, she wouldn't have hide and fall unexpectedly through a secret passage. And if the bell hadn't rung, announcing the coming of hoards of careless students, she wouldn't have sneaked into a classroom. And if that Longbottom kid hadn't stepped on her tail, she wouldn't have jumped and screeched, thus wouldn't have dropped that sock over a boiling cauldron. So, really, it wasn't her fault that the cauldron exploded and destroyed the whole room.


End file.
